A Small Light in the Dark
by HobbitatHogwarts
Summary: Blaine goes off to war and must leave Kurt and his unborn child behind. He has no idea if he will return or not. Future two-shot.


**I don't even know why I'm doing this to myself and to all of you! I don't even like sad fanfictions! Oh well this just came to me and I had to write. I'm so sorry in advance. I do not know why but I think the reading would be nicer if you listen to Regina Spektrok's the Call while reading. I did while writing this and it inspired me. **

**I would like to thank my best friend (whom I will not name in fear of her being raped) for editing this for me. Enjoy. Review. Maybe, maybe not, you decide. **

**Oh also…. I don't own Glee. Just thought I would clear that up in case there was any confusion.**

* * *

**Kurt**

- "You can't go." I pleaded. I was on my knees at this point. And in one hand I held the letter. The letter calling Blaine to war. It's the year 2020, and World War Three has just broke out. All strong men were called to arms, as the United States is the target of the hate from the other countries. They're fighting over something economical. I don't know, I haven't been paying much attention. All I can pay attention to is that I'm losing him, my husband, in less than half an hour.

**Blaine**

- "Kurt you know I don't have a choice." I answer feebly. I'm trying so hard to get through this in one piece. I can't cry right now, it will only make it worse. I hold on tighter to my backpack strap and avoid looking right at Kurt. It's strange, but I'm not scared about going to war. I'm going to be under the strongest commander the army has to offer, my brother-in-law, Finn Hudson. I don't really care about "the cause." I just want Kurt to be safe. And my family, and my friends. And Rachel. Especially Rachel. Because right now she carries my child inside her. We had no doubts about our choice of surrogate mother. Rachel is our best friend and plus she's in a bit of a financial problem, having no one to support her. My entire mind is set on keeping Kurt and our child safe. That's all that matters.

- "Then let me come with you." I hear Kurt say. I risk eye contact and have to look away before the tears come.

- "You know you can't. You have to stay and take care of Rachel remember?" I never told Kurt this but I pulled some strings with Finn and we got Kurt pulled out of the army. I couldn't stand him being in the middle of a war. So he's going to help in the hospital as support for the child-giving women whose husbands are leaving for war. This way he can also keep watch on Rachel and the baby. I look back at Kurt, looking absolutely depressed on the floor and I snap.

"Kurt. Kurt get up." I say a bit too firmly because he gets up a small scared look in his face. I soften. "Kurt you have to snap out of it. You're needed here and I'm needed there. There's nothing we can change now. And stop acting like I'm already dead. I'm going to come back. I promise you."

**Kurt **

- "But in the meantime, you have to take care of the child, ok?" Blaine is saying to me. His face is super close to mine, like kissing distance. "Don't be like Katniss' mom from the Hunger Games. You have to be strong." I cave right there and then and grab the back of his neck and pull him towards me. We meet in a wet embrace, tears mixing in with our kisses, which would be our last. I pull closer and he does too until we're completely out of breath and have to pull back. I go in for another one but Blaine pulls away from me making for the door. He opens the door and then looks back at me. We lock gazes and time stops.

**Blaine**

It took everything in my power to unlock my gaze with Kurt's and walk out the door, closing it behind me. I can almost imagine him crumpled on the floor in tears on the other side of the door but I keep walking. That doesn't help so I break into a run that turns into a sprint. I stop about a block from where the bus is picking me up and stand alone in the street. I finally let the tears come. I flow freely and I sit on the pavement, my head in between my knees. I stay like that for awhile before I wipe the tears away and get up. I take a deep breath and with a firm stride I walk towards the bus, my final and eternal steps away from Kurt.

* * *

**Kurt**

I'm on my lunch break, sitting at the hospital cafeteria with a coffee in my hand, and an untouched muffin in front of me. My eyes droop and I snap them open, trying to keep myself awake. Having to go through birth at least two times a day is really tiring. Plus I haven't gotten much sleep anyway, recently. I'm so focused on my coffee that I don't see a young blonde nurse come up to me.

- "Kurt" she says, tapping me on the shoulder. "We have another one." I sigh and leave my food there, following the nurse.

**Blaine**

We're all hidden in the trees, camouflaging ourselves. We wait beside a road, the road that the Greek military commander is about to come down. We're hoping to get him captive.

**Kurt**

I walk into the emergency room and am about to ask the doctor who the woman is, but then realize that I don't have to. Because it's Rachel that's lying on the hospital bed, her hair splayed out on the pillow.

- "Rachel." I breathe, moving forward to kneel beside the bed. I take her hand. She turns to look at me. She's already breathing heavily, telling me labour has already began. She turns away again as she screams.

**Blaine**

We start to see the line of guards approach, all on motorcycles, surrounding the sleek black limo. Finn makes eye contact with me and I nod, motioning to my side to prepare their ammunition. We began to aim.

**Kurt**

Rachel is screaming as I hold her hand, encouraging her. Her face is almost unrecognizable, morphed by her screams, her sweat, and her tears. She lets out another scream but this time a shrill wail is accompanying her.

**Blaine**

So close. Almost there.

**Kurt**

I watch in wonder as I see the doctor lift up a tiny little baby. A baby boy. With a mess of absolutely crazy brown hair. I faintly hear Rachel's head fall against the pillow as I feel a tear slide down my cheek.

**Blaine**

The click of gun. A pressure at the back of my head. My mind freezes. I see Finn looking alarmed and shouting orders, but I don't hear it. As the world buzzes around me all I can think is that Rachel must be going into labour in a week or two. And I subconsciously hope that it's going to be a boy. And then my mind is filled with Kurt, all Kurt, everything Kurt, and despite everything I smile. And then all goes dark.

**Kurt**

I hold the little baby boy - my little baby boy in my arms. He's the most beautiful thing in the world.

- "Does he have a name?" asks another nurse who came to clean up.

- "Blaine." I say.


End file.
